We're Not Okay, We Promise
by random-name95
Summary: A My Chemical Romance Fanfic, featuring Frikey, Frerard and GerardxHelena(OC) - Gerard is hopelessly falling for the popular girl, but just when it seem like his luck's in, everything shatters... Contains mental illness, self harm and various other themes innapropriate for the weak hearted.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell was that?!  
Mikey was jolted awake by a large black thing launching itself, quite accurately, at his stomach.  
"Get up! School!" It yelled.  
Oh. It was Gee.  
"Gee! Gerroff my stomach! Don' wanna get up…" Mikey moaned, shoving weakly and sleepily at what appeared to be a very stoned Gerard.  
"What's with the high, anyway?"  
"Immoral support"  
"Support? Oh Yeah! You're a man on a mission."  
"Aww, Mike, shut up"  
"Gerard and Helena sitting in a tree, KIS"  
The black thing collided harder this time, but didn't hit his stomach.  
"Shut up M" Gee tried to tell his brother to shut up, but was interrupted by a shout of…  
"GEE get the HELL off my crotch!"  
"Bet you wouldn't say that if I were Frankie"  
"No, I would have to replace your name with his"  
"Whatever. Now get up and dressed, Frankie-lover"  
"Then get outta my room so I can"  
Gee left, giggling, and Mikey dragged himself out of bed compliantly. What time was it? 6.30? 6 bloody 30? Gee either really liked this girl or was higher than he'd thought.

Mikey pulled on the first pair of pants he found – black skinny jeans with strategically placed rips, frayed fabric dyed red – over his superman boxers, and scrabbled for his glasses. Upon finding them, he stumbled downstairs and found his beloved hair straighteners and eyeliner. By the time he was done, it was 7.30, and finding clothes had only taken two minutes.

Gee bounced back into the room like a popped up squirrel.  
"The bus'll be here in five minutes, don't you think you're missing something?"  
"No, what?"  
"Uh, a shirt?"  
He pelted upstairs, grabbed the first shirt he saw, and rammed it on over his head, closely followed by his Iron Maiden hoodie. They were out the door just as the bus pulled up. What good 'timing'. As soon as they were on the bus, Mikey and Gerard heard Ray, Bob and Frankie hollering from the back seat, and joined them for a catchup on that weekend's events.  
"What's everyone done this weekend then?" Enquired a very bored Frankie.  
"Nothing" Came the simultaneous replies from all but Gerard, who was too busy gazing into Frank's face, looking even more zombie-like than usual.  
"Mike! Earth to Mikey!" Gee waved a hand in front of his face, making him start and pay attention just as the bus pulled up outside school.

"Looks like it's back to hell" Moaned Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monday morning walk up the school drive is like a surreal fashion parade. The popular girls twitch towards the school, in their short skirts and killer heels, boobs out all over the place, giggling despite their downright vacuous personalities. Popular guys follow, slouching slowly in the vague direction of school, with their gravity defying jeans, and truly awful flourescent boxers. Then traipse in the unnnoticed ones – the tolerable, but not popular. They blend in, not popular, not outcasts, the lucky ones – the grey in a dangerous sea of black and white.

Next come the outcasts – the ones society wont accept, the ones nobody will ever accept. A band of society's downtrodden cast-offs, all glued together for safety rather than friendship. Then, coming in last, as always, were Frank, Mikey, Bob, Ray and Gerard. Even lower than the outcasts, the five people the rest despised more than anyone else in the school.  
Bob and Ray were busy arguing over the kamikaze, gravity-defying jeans (they aren't so bad! Yes, they are! Not! Are!) while Mikey was paying more attention than strictly necessary to Frank's avid description of how he applied eyeliner. This left Gee's thoughts free to roam...

And, as usual, they roamed to Helena.

She had long, shimmering black hair, and eyes which glittered green in the flourescent biology class lights. Her body was perfect – curvy, but not too curvy, tall, but not too tall. Elfin features gave her a fragile beauty only she could acheive, her pale skin-

"Gee! Watch out!"  
"Hu- OUCH!"  
"We told you to watch out..."  
"He was thinking about Helena again..."

Gerard had walked right into a bollard, which was meant to stop students biking up the drive, but never worked.

"Guys, shurrup and help me up."

There were cat-calls while Bob picked up and dusted off a disgruntled Gerard.

"Anything hurt?"  
"Just my pride"

Mikey saw his opportunity.

"Gerard, hate to break it to you, but you don't have any pride."

This resulted in Gerard and Mikey squabbling all the way to the form room, which, luckily, all five shared.

"What lesson have we all got next?" Asked Frank.  
"Art" – Ray  
"Maths" – Mikey  
"Free Period" – Bob  
"Biology" – Gerard  
"That'll please you then Gee"  
"I guess"  
"Why?" Said Ray, often quite slow to catch on.  
"Helena" From Gerard, this time.  
"Oh yeah!"  
"So, how're you gonna ask her out?"  
"I'mma ask her to that party that everyone is raving about"  
"Seriously? You must be desperate. You hate popular parties."  
"She's worth it" In a quiet voice, dreamy expression on his face.

Luckily for Gerard, the bell went then, and he managed to avoid further cross-interrogation. As he hurried down the hall towards biology, he was thinking about the new seating plan, and praying he was sat with her.


	3. Chapter 3

His prayers were answered.  
He was sat next to the girl he had, before that, adored from afar. It was difficult to concentrate on osmosis when she was sat next to him, her hair, which fell around her in an ebony curtain, the only thing separating them.  
Gerard put on his best 'im the cute, sensitive guy you've been looking for' face, and was just about to start the conversation he would ask her out during, when she turned to him, and in her pretty voice spoke;  
"Hey, you're Gerard, right?"  
"Uh... err... yeah, you're ho- i mean, Helena?"  
"Yeah" She said, with a smile. "There was something i wanted to ask you"  
"Err, okay, ask away"  
"Do you want to come to the part with me this weekend?"  
She said it quickly, rushed, like she was nervous.  
"You... wanna go... with me?"  
"Sure, you seem different. I like different"  
"Uh, ok then" Gerard was completely shell-shocked by his good luck.  
"When are you picking me up?"  
"About 8, at your place?"  
"Sure"  
"Okay, then"  
She smiled at him again, gleaming at her success.  
"Uh, one more thing" Ventured Gerard.  
"Yeah?"  
"What do i wear to a party?"  
"What've you got?"  
"I don't know"  
Helena giggled  
"Okay then. Can i come round to yours after school today and help you choose?  
"Err, sure come around seven?"  
"Great!"

They spent the rest of the lesson sat at the desk, arms touching, both smiling triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard was sat at the kitchen table, tapping a spoon against his thigh rhythmically, waiting for the knock on the door which would mean Helena's arrival. He had already tidied the whole house – his bedroom especially, because no way was he going to let Helena into a death trap like that – so now everything but his desk was clean and tidy. His desk never got tidied. Not in the past five years. Every so often he would move his things around – arrange his paints and pencils, find blank sheets of paper – but never tidied. Gerard never threw away completed, or even unfinished drawings either. Each one got its own place in his room, each one was sacred.

Mikey didn't think he had ever seen his brother so tense over a girl before – to Gerard, a girl was a girl. Something to touch, look at, laugh at afterwards. Nothing special. But for some reason this one was special – and Mikey just couldn't see why. There was nothing special about her. Yeah, she was pretty. Yeah, she was gothic. Yeah, she was fairly clever. But there were a million other girls out there with those qualities, and more besides. Why was she so special?

His train of thought was interrupted by a rapping of knuckles on the door, and Gerard leaping out of his seat like a jack-in-the-box. He was opening the door before the second barrage of knocking commenced, and Helena darted into the hallway, soaking wet but smiling.

"Hey" She smiled.  
"Hi"  
"How are you?"  
"Fine thank, you?"  
"Soaked" They both giggled.  
"Can i get your coat?"  
"You're such a gentleman" She laughed "Sure"

Gerard took her coat. It was long, black and shiny – though that was probably because of the rain. It reminded him of her hair, weirdly enough. When he returned, she hugged him, and he immediately felt unsure as to what to do next. He settles for hugging back.

"So, where do you keep the clothes?"  
"Up those stairs. Follow me"

They marched off, Helena following Gerard towards his newly tidied room. Mikey just stared after them. There was something he didn't like about Helena – but he just couldn't decide what it was.

Mikey watched them go up the stairs, feeling like he was in a world of his very own.


	5. Chapter 5

Sat on his bed with his hands in his lap, Gerard watched Helena rooting through his wardrobe and drawers. He hadn't allowed anyone but himself to do that in a long time. Every so often she would throw a pair of pants or a shirt onto his bed, and then go back to searching. It didn't take her long to finish looking through – when she was done there was a small pile of clothes on his bed.

"So, what now?" He inquired.

"Now, we find the outfits that work"

"How?"

"Putting them together and trying them on"

"Okay, I guess"

The first outfit he had to try on was a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black Iron Maiden tee shirt. He had to go to the bathroom to get changed – much as he liked her, he didn't want to strip in front of Helena just yet.

"Nice jeans, they make your butt look good... But not the right outfit yet. Here, try this"

She threw a white shirt at him, and black skinnies with a skull and crossbones on the pocket this time. Again, he tried them on.

"You need to undo the top three buttons" Gerard flushed red at his lack of fashion sense.

"Better?" He asked, like a nervous school child wanting teacher's approval.

"Yeah, you look good in shirts, but not white."

"I think I have a black one in that drawer" He ventured, pointing to a drawer to her left. She was sat on the bed, looking at him, and his imagination flashed a million images at him of what they coulod do right now. He didn't do any of them.

"Try it" She said, passing it to him – as he reached out to take the shirt, their fingers brushed – she had long, thin fingers, and her touch made his spine tingle.

He did, tucking the short sleeved, black cotton shirt into his jeans and keeping the top three buttons undone. Helena giggled when she saw him.

"Come here" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her. Gerard winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't-" But it was already too late. She had begun examining his arms, looking for the cause of his pain. It didn't take her long to find it. His arms were covered in rows and rows of thin red cuts, up and down, all over, obvious against his ivory skin.

"Oh, Gerard..." Her breath caught in her throat a pained expression haunting her pretty features.

"It's nothing" He mumbled weakly. She had no idea what to say. Instead, she slipped her arms around his waist and held him close, her head on his shoulder, her hair falling down his back. She closed her eyes, holding him tight as he relaxed slightly against her. They stayed like that for a while, and when she pulled away, his shoulder was damp, her eyes red.

"Let's not talk about it, please?" He pleaded, begging with his eyes.

"Okay" She agreed almost silently.

"So, what about this shirt?" Desperate for a distraction.

"You have it tucked in" She smiled softly, but the sadness didn't leave her eyes, moving her hands to his waist again, untucking the shirt so it hung over the top of the jeans.

"Better. Do you have ties?"

"I didn't think it would be that kind of party"

"Trust me here? Now, do you have ties?"

"Yeah, top drawer"

She looked through the drawer, and pulled out a thin red satin tie, then tied it very loosely around his neck, so the knot was on his chest, near the first fastened button, but slightly to the side.

"That looks awesome" He said, looking in the mirror.

"I know"

"Thanks"

"I'm not done yet"

"How come?"

She pulled out something which resembled a pair of fingerless gloves, only longer. They were black, with red anarchy signs on.

"Put these on"

"What are they?"

"Arm warmers"

He put them on, pulling them gently over his cuts. They came up to his elbow, and matched the outfit perfectly.

"Now, I am done"

"Thankyou, Helena"

"No problem. Just do one thing for me"

"Yeah?" He was nervous now.

"When you take those arm warmers off, think about me, and remember that nothing is ever bad enough to cut yourself over. Nothing."

Gee stared at the floor, feeling ashamed. When he brought his eyes back up Helena had moved closer, her hand hovering in front of his chest. Her beautiful green eyes were welling up, shining in the amber evening night which streaked in through the window. She touched her fingertips to his chest, and leaned forward, touching her fingertips to his chest and placing her lips delicately on his cheek. He blinked, and she pulled away, smiling sadly – a single, solitary tear running down her cheek. Automatically, Gerard wiped it away with his thumb, fingers lingering on her jawbone.

They didn't kiss. Just looked into each other's eyes. She whispered something about having to go home, and nearly fled the room, leaving him standing alone. Only after he heard the front door bang did Gerard allow himself to collapse on his bed, curl his injured arms around his knees, and cry his heart out onto his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard woke up the next morning to find an ear-splittingly loud argument occurring on the street below. Getting up, he looked out of his window, and saw his brother screaming at some random popular guy. He pulled on the clothes he'd worn to school the day before, and ran downstairs, just in time to restrain Mikey from hitting the guy he could never win in a fight against.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled

"This guy just turned up, saying we did something to his sister!" Mikey was breathing raggedly, and looked pale.

"Mike, go inside."

"But he-"

"Just go!"

He left unwillingly, leaving Gerard and the other guy alone.

"Okay, who are you?"

"Edward Maxfield. Helena's brother. Are you Gerard?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What the hell did you do to my sister asshole?!"

"Nothing!"

"She left for you house perfectly fine, and came home sobbing, then locked herself in her room all night, and still refuses to come out!"

"She was happy when she left here" Gerard said, thoroughly shocked. "How could her mood change so quickly?"

"She's bipolar you ass. You have to be very very careful around her, in case you set her off."

Gerard blanched white. He hadn't known. He had no idea. It was all his fault. Him and the stupid way he coped. What had he said? Was it what she'd seen? Oh God... He couldn't speak, he wanted to tell the guy this, apologise, but the words just wouldn't come.

"She's asking for you. Won't talk to anyone but you."

"Anyone... But me?" He whispered.

"Yes! Now come help her!"

He pulled Gerard by the arm, his grip like iron on the soft, pale skin, dragging him the short distance to their house. He slammed the door open and shoved Gerard in roughly.

"Down those stairs"

Edward pointed down to the basement door, and pushed the small of Gerard's back, making him stumble forward a few steps before he stopped tripping over his feet. He kept walking until he got to the door – it was black, and covered with drawings and quotes. He knocked gently.

"Helena?" He said softly. "Helena, it's me, Gerard – let me in?"

There was a scrabbling at the door, and it swung open to reveal something that was certainly not his Helena.

She had lank, greasy hair, which didn't shine, and framed a face which looked tortured. She had dark, bruise-like shadows under her dull, dark, moss-green eyes, and her skin was a matt grey, nothing like her usual pale, flawless skin and emphatic emerald eyes, which could make his heart skip a beat with one glance.

But his shock turned to pity and guilt when his eyes trailed down her body, and reached her long, thin arms – before so clear, which now sported the tell-tale red lines that he found so familiar, which his had been covered in for years, and which she had yesterday told him were unnecessary.

She was sat with her back to the wall, arms curled around her knees, chin on her arms, staring blankly into space – Like a caged lion, which missed its freedom. He walked towards her slowly and crouched down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder gently. She flinched reflexively.

"Helena? Helena, what's wrong with your shoulder?"

When he got no reply, he very gently rolled the elbow-length sleeve of her top up – revealing that her injuries went all the way up. Any words caught in his throat – he had no idea what to say for the second time today. Then she spoke, in a croaky, forced voice, so unlike her usual one:

"I wanted to know"

"Know what? Know what, honey?"

"Why you do it" She indicated her arms.

"I don't know why. Sometimes it feels like the only thing I can rely on"

She was staring into space, silent. Then he remembered something he always needed to do when he'd... You know.

"Helena? I'm just going to check your cuts, okay?"

She nodded slightly, so he begun. Taking a huge amount of care, he checked her forearms first, glad there were no deep cuts and the ones over her wrist were shallow and horizontal. When he looked at her upper arms, he found some dirt in her cuts, and made a mental note to clean all her injuries. The shoulders came last. One cut was deeper than the rest, like she'd slipped, and was still weeping blood. It looked like it needed stitches.

"What did you do these with? " Whenever he was shocked, Gerard became factual. It stopped him panicking.

"Pencil sharpener" She indicated a broken pencil sharpener, her blood still coating the blade.

"Okay. Stay here, don't move, I'll be right back"

After another, nearly invisible nod from Helena, he left, going up the stairs and bumping right into her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, err, Mrs Maxfield, I'm really sorry" Gee garbled nervously. She turned, her lined and grey face looked like it had once been beautiful, but now you could only tell this behind the shadows cast by worry, despair and resignation.

"Is she okay?" In a tired monotone.

"She... Well, she..." He had no idea how to say it. As if reading his mind, her next comment was:

"Just tell me. Whatever it is, I've dealt with much worse." He could see the pain flash in her face, like a flash flood of agony at some far away memory. She hid it well, but not quite well enough. Gerard couldn't understand the pain she was hiding – not yet. Maybe not ever.

"She's cut her arms and shoulders. I, I need to clean them up" She pointed towards the kitchen.

"Antiseptic wipes in the cupboard under the sink. First aid box above the fridge. Can you do it? She won't let me."

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"What for? Hardly your fault she is bipolar."

"Even so..."

"Listen here" She said, something he couldn't determine burning in her eyes. "No matter what – rain or shine, happy or sad – I would not swap her for the whole world. Now please, go and help my daughter, and save your pity for when it is really necessary."

He turned away to the kitchen to get the things, and when he looked back, Helena's mother was still there, scrutinising him with an ice blue steel glare. When he had the things, he practically sprinted to the stairs, and was beginning to descend – when he though he heard a quiet sob coming from her direction. A need to go back to her, to help her, comfort her crossed his mind – but he thought the better of it. It would do more damage to her pride, for her to know he heard her cry, than he could fix.

Some people never would accept help.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Gerard was thinking about the day's events. What had set her off? Had he done enough? Should he have helped Mrs Maxfield? Would Helena be okay? At the back of his mind, Gerard knew that this would happen again, and again and again. But would he always be there to help her?

Because no matter how well you clean the cuts, or how many times you tell someone it will be okay, you can never promise that, you never know for sure. And each one of her scars will always be a testament to that same uncertainty.

The same questions, and memories both old and new, were playing in his head like some broken auto-cue from a horror movie. He needed to talk to someone – anyone – to ask for reassurance that he'd done the right thing. Immediately, he thought of Frank. Frank was the one he always relied on in a crisis – who always knew what to do and say.

He picked up the house phone and was about to dial when the engaged tone rang. Bugger. He started searching through his desk for his mobile. It was very rare that he used the thing – it was ancient, and never had a decent signal. Well, except when he needed it. Upon finding it, he dialled frank's number and got the engaged tone again. He immediately put two and two together.

"Mikey!" He screeched

"What?!" Sounding irritated.

"Get the fuck off the phone to Frank; I need to talk to him"

"I'm not on the- Oh, yeah, just Gee"

"You only use that tone to Frank. Now please let me talk to him" You could hear Mikey sigh.

"Ok. Call him in two minutes."

He called on the house phone. Frank picked up on the first ring.

"Mikey?" Gerard wasn't sure he liked the expectant, anticipatory tone.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, Gee! No, you didn't"

"Sounds like it. I can go away if you want."

"No, really, you didn't. It's fine. What did you want?" His tone was now full of concern, just managing to hide his disappointment.

"Just... No, it's nothing"

"Anything that gets you so agitated is important"

"I'm just worried about Helena"

"What happened?" Frank was immediately attentive.

"She... she's bipolar... She left here, went home and..."

"And what?"

"She cut herself. Bad, but not critical. Was locked in there all last night" It came out in a nervous rush, the words crashing into one another.

"Did you help her?"

"Of course. Cleaned her up. Put her to bed"

"Then it's gonna be okay. She will be okay. You did the right thing" It was just what he wanted to hear.

"What if I caused it?"

"What if you didn't"

"But..."

"No buts. No ifs. You helped. That's all that matters."

"Thanks"

"Hey, wasn't the party tomorrow?"

"...FUCK! What am I going to do?"

"Go see her tomorrow morning"

"Will that work?"

"Try it and see"

"Alright, I guess."

"You want me to come round tonight, Gee?"

"No, thanks. I'll be okay. Wouldn't want to make Mikey jealous." Frank giggled.

"No worries. I gotta go now"

"Alright then. Thanks again – see ya."

"Bye"

Almost seconds later, Mikey's phone rang. Gerard wasn't annoyed about the lie – it was nice to see his brother crushing on Frank. Gee decided to sleep, at least then his mind could rest. He drifted off slowly, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today had been.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : It's been 3 years since I updated this, but I was prompted by the boy's split, so if anybody is arsed, here you go – if not, it was therapeutic. Reviews appreciated but I won't beg :) Forgive any style changes and the time scale problems.

Gerard wasn't sure whether he was looking forward to today. He'd gotten up early and blindly dressed in the nearest clothes to him so he could pick Helena up from her house. The short walk gave him time to replenish his caffeine system (which had entirely too much blood in it) and think about what he'd say when he got there.

With a head clear of worry Gerard took in Helena's house – it was... normal. The solidly middle class outside betrayed nothing of the family living inside, masking the pain and anxiety he remembered only too clearly.

Gee tapped on the door, then knocked louder when no reply came. Edward opened the door, scowling when he saw Gerard's messy black hair, falling in his eyes, wired open by his morning coffee.

"What?"

"I wondered if I could walk Helena to school, if she's feeling okay?"

"Ask Mom"

Cracking the door open further Edward allowed Gerard to find his way into the kitchen, where a slightly happier Mrs Maxfield sat, cradling a mug.

"Uh.. Hi Mrs Maxfield, I wondered if I coul-"

"GEE!"

Flying forward onto the kitchen floor, Gerard found himself enveloped in long white limbs, some bandaged, some not, his face masked by long, shimmering black hair.

"Uh, hello you!" He managed to force through his shocked lips – her mood had changed so rapidly, he'd had to think on the spot. This as not what he'd expected.

"Hello Gerard. What did you want?" Came Mrs Maxfield's reply, as though there had been no interruption.

"I wondered if I could walk Helena to school? If, you know, if that'd be, err-"

"Ask her, it's fine by me" Gerard could tell the abruptness was more from embarrassment and awkwardness over their last meeting than dislike.

"I'd love that! Come on Gerard, help me pick what to wear!"

"But aren't you-" It was then he noticed he had been attacked by a practically naked Helena, her curves jiggling in black underwear. A crimson blush spread from his chest up his face, until he was bright red. A sudden tightness in his already uncomfortably tight jeans deepened the blush to purple – poor Gee was about to explode.

"Uh-Er-Erm-Ye-Yeah"

He was dragged by the wrist down into the basement, which was now a far happier space. The small windows at the very top of the walls allowed enough natural light in that the room looked inviting, not to mention the practically naked Helena. His morning was going decidedly better than he'd hoped.

"So, what should I wear today? I'd rather cover my arms if that's alright"

"Uh, sure, I guess. I don't know much about clothes though..."

"It's cool, so long as you like it"

"Well, what long sleeved tops do you have?"

She opened her drawers, and Gerard looked at all the shirts, eventually picking a soft grey one with long sleeves and a misfits design sewn on the front. Knowing the weather was warm and she'd be boiling fully covered up he followed this with a short black and grey tartan skirt with silver buckles, and black tights.

When she'd finished dressing she beamed at Gee, the smile making her eyes glitter and lighting up her whole face.

"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for! I love this, and it hides my arms too! Thanks Gerard!"

She leapt at him again, and they fell back onto the bed. Amused, Gerard let a low chuckle escape his lips, hugging her close but not tight, so as to avoid hurting her. He settled back against her headboard as she applied a thick line of black liner, followed by a soft pink gloss, highlighting her face perfectly, upon which an evil grin crept.

Advancing towards Gerard, she put a sultry mask on her face, kneeling on the bed where he sat, watching warily.

"'Lena, what're you up to?"

"Nothing" She smiles, straddling Gee's excited lap, shuffling up his, the soft curves of her tight-covered thighs moulding around his muscles yet feminine ones. Her small hands, still marked, stroked Gee's chest, which rose and fell more rapidly than usual. Blushing even more, he leaned forwards, on hand in her hair.

It was then that she pounced.

Pinning Gee down, she giggled uncontrollably as she applied eye-liner to his hazel eyes, Gerard obviously trying not to laugh, but humouring her.

When she was done, his hands crept around her waist, and he nuzzled her cheek.

"'Lena?"

"Yeah, Gee?"

"You still up for the party tonight?"

"You bet!"

Happily, Gerard cuddled her before setting off for school, his eyes often wandering to the skirt which only just covered her ass.

Maybe he'd drop his pen in Bio...

A/N : So, it doesn't progress the story too far, but easing my way back in after three years is forgiveable enough. Let me know where you want it to go!


End file.
